The Wedding Night and beyond
by Wheels4TheOneTrueGod
Summary: After Eugene and Rapunzel get married. My take on the Honeymoon and beyond. Please R&R!  Full of FLUFF and humor.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow," Eugene remarked, after he and Rapunzel had consummated their marriage.

"I know," Rapunzel sighed and giggled.

Eugene's soft brown hair was weighed down by his head on a cozy, goose-feathered pillow. Rapunzel was wrapped in the bed sheets, her head on Eugene's chest. Eugene reached down and placed a gentle kiss on Rapunzel's frayed chestnut-colored hair.

"You were great. I was amazing, but you were great." He wiggled down more into the bed.

"Oh, really?" Rapunzel sat up on their bed, holding herself up by her arms, staring down into Eugene's hazel eyes. "You were amazing while I was just great?" Rapunzel jumped off the bed and put her silky nightgown on.

"Come on, Bl-," he refrained himself from calling Rapunzel 'Blondie', which no longer fit her. Eugene closed one eye and called her by her name, a slight grimace to his smoulder. "-Rapunzel. I was just joking. We were both amazing. I can't wait to do it again."

"Well, you'll be waiting for a long time to do it again." She said stubbornly, going over to the window and sitting down in it.

"Oh, come on, Rapunzel… I love you. You know I love you… more than my own life. I proved that to you up in that tower." Eugene pointed out, remembering the stab wound he'd survived because of Rapunzel's magical tears.

Rapunzel was shaking.

"Hey, you okay?" Eugene asked, concern filling his voice, as well as softening.

She turned around in the window; her huge green eyes were swimming. "Yeah, I'm fine," her voice shook. She hoped the darkness of the night would hide her tears.

"No, you're not," Eugene observed, noticing the tears in her eyes. He gently placed his thumb under her emerald eyes and took her head between his hands and began to wipe away her tears. He couldn't bear seeing her weep. "You're crying. What's wrong?"

"I… I just want to forget that whole day."

Eugene was shocked. "Why?"

"Because you died protecting me. You actually _chose_ to die rather than let me be taken captive by Gothel again."

"And I'd do it again, in a heartbeat, if it meant keeping you safe. _That's _how much I love you. You were my new dream and still are." He wrapped his strong arms around the sniffling woman, his wife, his best friend, his Rapunzel. "Do me a favor, Flower?" he asked, his jaw atop her head.

And with that, their fight was over. "I like my new name," when he called her 'Flower', it was so different than when Gothel would call her that. It was full of love, compassion and respect, something Gothel didn't have for her. "What would you like me to do for you?"

"Come back to bed and sing me that song. You know, the one that healed my palm?"

"I'd rather not sing that song." She moved over to the bed, removed her nightgown, and, once again, climbed into bed, naked.

"Please?" Eugene asked, making a puppy dog pout with his lips.

"Oh, all right. But," she said, her fingers playing with his chest, "only for you. _Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine… Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine… What once was mine,_" her voice quavered with hurt and sadness, one Eugene couldn't understand. But, he was stunned by what he saw.

Eugene tried to climb up out of bed. "Rapunzel…" his voice grew higher with each syllable of her name. "Your hair… i… it glowed again. Sing once more… for me?" he pleaded.

She began her song of healing with a sigh, "_Flower gleam and glow_,"

"Stop," Eugene begged. "Glow. When you hit that note and sing that word… your hair glows. I can't explain it!" He grew frustrated and let out a groan. "Can you?"

She half-laughed, nervously, "No… it must be the power from the magic golden flower that healed my mother so many years ago."

"When she was pregnant with you?"

"Yeah." She covered up her feet with the bed sheet. Her frame was small enough to be fully covered and, still, envelop her tiny feet with. A small tear fell from her lashes. "Eugene," she asked. "Would you still have loved me if I hadn't had been royalty?"

"Most definitely. In fact, I was shocked when you told me you were. Me? I'm only a common thief,"

"Not anymore," Rapunzel interjected.

"Let me finish. I'm only a common thief, who has reformed his ways, but that's all I am, Rapunzel…" he took her hand in his, "common… and you… you're a princess. How could I have ever thought that your parents would accept me into their family? And, most of all, how could I have expected you to stay in love with me? I'm no good for you," he started to dress, while Rapunzel watched with curious eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside. I need some air." _And to think,_ he thought.

"Eugene, I need you," she shied away. "I'll always need you. You are still my new dream, too."

"And I love and need…" why did he have to add 'need'? Oh, well. It was already out. He might as well finish his sentence. "You, too, but right now I need to think."

"About what?"

"Several things. I'll see you in a bit." He added as he donned his black vest. "Remember; I love you… very much."

_I love you very much_

_I love you more_

_I love you most_

It came as natural to Rapunzel as brushing her hair. "Eugene!" she called. "I love you more."

What could he say that would rival 'more'? Most! That was good, "I love you most, Rapunzel!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eugene had been gone an extremely long time. The first rays of sunlight had begun to filter into their room. Rapunzel tried to keep her eyes closed but the thought of Eugene, outside and cold, jolted her awake. It had turned from summer to fall, as most seasons do, and it had grown chilly outside. Rapunzel decided to dress warmly and go looking for Eugene.

Rapunzel walked through the palace garden and happened upon Eugene, sitting on a bench under a cherry blossom tree, his elbows on his knees leading up to his hands, clenched together, under his chin.

"I thought a lot about what I said last night," he turned a quarter toward her and moved his head more in her direction. "You don't deserve a man like me, but I can't leave you either. I love you too much, and it would kill me to leave you. I remember dying up in that tower, being in so much pain, but…"

"Please don't mention..."

He put a finger to her lips. "Let me finish, please. But leaving you…" he sighed, "leaving you would rival that situation, and I don't want to feel like that ever again, so I need to ask you…"

Eugene Fitzherbert got down on one knee and repeated these words as Rapunzel's hand fled to her heart. "Hey, I bought this." He held out a tiny diamond ring, less than half a carat, and his words echoed the ones just as he had said to 'Max' about the apples a few years ago, on Rapunzel's eighteenth birthday. "I need to know that you can go on loving me, a common, wanted, yet, pardoned, criminal for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, Eugene. You know I can!"

"And when I say a common, wanted, yet, pardoned, criminal I mean me."

"I know. And I'm pretty sure… no, positive, that I can love him forever, too." She got down on her knees and threw her arms around him. She loved him so much. Wow! Go from strangers to lovers in a matter of days. Go figure!

A/N - Sorry for the shorter chapter but I promise, it will be worth the wait!


	3. Chapter 3

About a month went by when…

Eugene sat straight up in bed, perspiration dripping from his forehead. Another nightmare. They'd become more frequent this last week than the other weeks that occurred this month. He looked to his left side expecting to see Rapunzel, in all her beauty, lying there. But, in a mere second, her pale complexion took on an olive color and her chestnut colored hair turned white. Rapunzel became Gothel!

"Rapunzel?" he asked, fear trembling in his voice.

"Yes, darling?" Gothel's 'hag' voice emanated from the body.

Eugene jumped up, scratching at the bed posts.

"Eugene? Eugene!" Rapunzel's voice rang out.

Guards rushed in to see what all the fuss was about... and to check on their princess. "Princess, are you all right?"

"Yes," she said brushing a strand of hair out of the way, "Eugene's just having a nightmare."

The guards exited, apologetically, and left the couple to their business.

"Eugene, please come down. This isn't funny!" Eugene opened one eye and saw the princess next to him; calling him down urgently.

"Ahh," he sighed. "Rapunzel!" he turned to her and squeezed her so hard it knocked the wind out of Rapunzel. "It's you! It's really, really, you!" he exclaimed, taking her by the shoulders and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Who else would it be, Eugene? Gothel?" she giggled, but when she saw Eugene's expression, her voice softened. "Oh," she said, reading Eugene's mind. "You saw me as Gothel again, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"That's the second time this week! You wanna talk about it?" Rapunzel asked gently.

Eugene shook his head, as he started lacing up his boots. "Nope. It's over."

"Where are you going?" she asked, confusion in her voice.

"For a walk."

"Eugene, please stay here. I have something very important to tell you."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Sit down," Rapunzel instructed, as she pulled out a chair for him and sat on their bed, on the opposite side. Eugene sat confused. Rapunzel began to well with tears. As soon as they had begun to fall, Eugene was to his feet.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?" Eugene asked comfortingly.

She sniffed, "just nerves, I guess."

"What do you have to be nervous about?" He asked, caressing her cheek.

"A lot of things," she replied. Mainly my news for you, she added to herself. "Let's just forget about everything and go back to bed."

"Okay. I'm ready for some more of… you know."

"What?"

"You know."

"No, I don't know. What? Sex?"

"YES!" Eugene exclaimed. "I'm ready for some more of that."

"Just say it, Eugene. We're both grownups."

"All right. I want to have s… s… se…"

Rapunzel jumped out of bed, he silky gown flowing. "You are so immature!" She yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later, Rapunzel returned to bed only to have her mind filled with a terrible nightmare.

"Eugene. No, no! Eugene, please. Please!" She started crying in her sleep as well as breathing hard. "Eugene, please, no! Eugene! Eugene! No! No!"

"_Eugene!" she pulled down his vest to reveal the crimson fluid on his white shirt. He was coughing uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry. Everything is going to be okay, though."_

"_No, Rapunzel…"_

"_I promise. You have to trust me. Come on. Just breathe."_

_He was trying to but the pain was too intense. "I can't let you do this…" he gasped._

"_And I can't let you die."_

"_But if you do then you will die."_

"_Hey, it's going to be alright." She hoped she was right._

_Weakly, Eugene added, "Rapunzel, wait." He was so close to her lips and he wanted to brush them with his, but he knew what he had to do. Not for himself but for the beauty next to him. With a burst of strength, he grabbed a shard of glass and cut right through Rapunzel's long tresses. There was no more magic left in her. He was dead._

"_Eugene…" Rapunzel cried in shocked surprise, knowing that she couldn't heal him now. "No. No. No. Eugene. No! Look at me. I'm right here. Don't go. Stay with me." She placed his hand atop her head and began to sing. "Flower gleam and glow, Let your power shine; Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine." But nothing happened._

"_Rapunzel…" he was losing air._

"_What?" She asked softly._

"_You were my new dream."_

_She chuckled sadly. "And you were mine." She held him as he finally closed his eyes and exhaled. He was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Absolutely nothing!_

"No! Eugene, come back to me!"

He turned and whispered in her ear, "I'm right here," he, then, put his arm around her waist. She seemed to settle down a bit after he'd said those three words, "and I'm not going anywhere." But then another nightmare replaced her first one.

_Eugene was being led out to a noose where he was to be hanged. For what? Rapunzel wondered. Tears were streaming down her cheeks._

"No! Eugene!"

_There was no stopping it. She appeared before the King; her father._

"_Daddy, please stop this! I need him!"_

"Stop this! Please! Wait, Eugene!" She screamed, alerting the guards.

"I'm sorry, princess, but he has caused too much heartache throughout the kingdom. He needs to be punished."

"_Daddy, I love him!" The last thing she saw was the noose being placed over his head, him waving goodbye, the executioner putting a ratty bag over his handsome features, and pulling the lever._

The guards came in pointing their sharpened weapons at Eugene.

"Relax," he told them, his head between two swords, his neck in the middle of them. "She's just having double nightmares."

"And what's that, Rider?"

Would he ever be free from his thieving name from the guards; more specifically, the head guard.

"It's a nightmare after a nightmare," Eugene said, freely, as the guards sheathed their swords.

"I'm watching you, Rider." The head guard said as he shut the newlyweds' door.

"Rapunzel?" He began shaking her easily. "Rapunzel?"

She awoke in a cold sweat, panting. "Eugene? Eugene!" She threw her arms around his neck and cried tears of joy. "Don't ever leave me." It was the best time to tell him. "I… we need you."

"Who's 'we'?" Eugene asked.

"Eugene… I'm… We're expecting a baby."


	5. Chapter 5

Eight months went by. Eugene loved staring at and rubbing Rapunzel's big belly, but this one particular night…

Rapunzel was standing, looking down as she allowed Eugene to rub her belly, when she cried out.

"Eugene!" she wailed in fear. "I just felt a flood of water gush in between my legs!"

"That must've been your water breaking."

"What?" She asked.

"Your mother explained it all to me."

"Why not me?" Rapunzel complained, but then was seized by a contraction, and she screamed while trying to find something to hold. She found Eugene's hand and squeezed it with all her might, being as little as she was, was a feat in itself.

"Ow. Ow! Ow! Rapunzel, stop! You're hurting me!" But, evidently, _she _was hurting way too much to realize it.

"_I'm_ hurting_ you_?" She crunched his hand. Rapunzel had to lie down to try and subdue the pain.

Seeing how much pain she was in, Eugene hurried to the King and Queen's bedchambers. Once there he flung open the door with a panicked look on his face. The Queen looked up.

"What's wrong?" She questioned Eugene.

"It's that time."

Those three words were all that the Queen needed to hear. In a flash, she was quickly up and out of bed followed by the King.

"Where is she going?" Eugene asked the King.

"Rachel is on her way to get the royal midwife." Erik responded. "Then onto our daughter's room, to assist with the birth."

"Can't I be in with her?"

"When Rachel comes out to get you, you can."

"When will _that_ be?"

"When it comes time for Rapunzel to push which might take several hours. But the time until then will drag on until you don't think you can wait any longer. You'll want to be in there with her every second, but the law forbids it. I've tried to change it, but," he sighed, "alas, the law is stronger than my own accord." Erik concluded.

Rachel was in with Rapunzel. "Sweetie, believe me, I know how difficult this is and how much pain you're in. I had a very special baby, too."

"Who?" Rapunzel asked while being coached by the midwife, and having cool rags pressed against her temples and across her forehead, in between coaching.

"Who? Why you, darling." She had a hold of Rapunzel's hand and urged her to squeeze as hard as she needed to.

In the meantime, Eugene was outside their door pacing, with her faithful chameleon friend, Pascal, who had just come in from outside. Every time Rapunzel would scream, he would turn blue feeling sad for her, and Eugene wanted to break down their door to reach his beloved. He heard her cries for him; some out of pain and desperation, others out of pain and homicide to him. She surely didn't mean the latter; she was just in so much pain and needed to take it out on someone. Eugene was relieved that they didn't keep any frying pans in their room for he would have likely have taken the force of the blow to the head.

"Son, you need to relax," Erik said, "you're acting like me when Rachel gave birth to Rapunzel, although I _never _got to go in and be with my wife. That's one thing I _did_ change for future generations. "

"Pascal, what can I do?" He went over to the chameleon and expressed his worry, with his hand going down his handsome face. It had been nearly twenty hours since he and Rapunzel were separated. Pascal shrugged and squeaked, but Eugene didn't know what he was saying.

The midwife kept coming out with bloody sheets and kept bringing in clean, hot water. Rachel opened the doors and came out to get Eugene.

"It's time," she said, half-dragging, half trying to stop him from invading upon her privacy, Eugene inside. He took his place at the head of the bed where Rapunzel was.

"Oh, Eugene, I'm so glad you're in here…"

"Alright, are you ready?" The midwife asked her softly.

She wasn't sure if she was or not, but did she have a choice? "Take my hand." She said to Eugene, almost breathlessly, flinging her hand back to him. He took her hand knowing the discomfort he had endured earlier was going to come back with a vengeance.

"One… two… three… push!"

Rapunzel sat up and pushed with all her might. "Flynn, why did you do this to me?" She grunted as she pushed.

"Uh, my name is Eugene."

"ARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH, I don't care what your name is!" She concluded with her push.

"She doesn't know what she's saying, Eugene. It's the pain talking." Rachel confided in Eugene. He only looked away sadly. He let go of her hand momentarily, to allow the blood to course through his veins once more.

"Oh, please, Eugene. Don't let go of my hand!" Rapunzel said in extreme anxiety between pushes.

"I'm here. I'll take your hand. Don't worry," he added while wiping her face with a cool cloth.

"Push!" The midwife ordered Rapunzel.

Rapunzel began to push.

"I see the head. It's crowning. Push!" Barely giving Rapunzel a chance to catch her breath, the midwife growled tenderly.

"You can do it, Rapunzel." Eugene coached her.

She nodded, taking a deep breath, and pushed with everything that was in her. A moment later, she let her head fall back on the drenched pillow. A small cry broke the silence of the room. "Here's your daughter." The midwife said to Eugene, handing him a small bundle in a yellow blanket.

"Did you hear that, Blondie? We have a girl!" Eugene got away with using her old nickname because Rapunzel didn't have the energy to fight with him.

"Wait a minute! There's another one." The midwife announced.

"'Another one' what?"

"You're having twins!"

"Twins?" Both Eugene and Rapunzel asked.

The midwife shook her head up and down. "Two babies. Now stop talking and push!"

Rapunzel obeyed and pushed with all of her being.

"The head's crowning. PUSH!" The midwife urged the princess.

"Come on, you can't quit now, Rapunzel." Eugene offered.

Rapunzel finally got the strength to push again, thanks to Eugene's kind words. But then she let her head fall again on to the soaked pillow.

"Here's your son."

"Wow! We have a boy and a girl!" Eugene exclaimed. "You did great. I am so proud of you, Rapunzel." He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"_May I see you outside for a moment?" The midwife asked Eugene and Rachel. They followed the midwife out of the room. Once the King was with them she relayed her story. "The princess," she sighed, "was bleeding profusely."_

"_What does that mean?" Eugene inquired._

"_It means that she bled a lot, and I'm not sure how much she has left… if it's even enough to get her through. I'm deeply sorry, but it looks like our lost princess may still be lost in the afterlife."_

_Rachel turned and buried her face in Erik's chest. _

_Eugene didn't know what to make of this. What did the midwife mean? Was Rapunzel going to die? No! He wasn't going to let that happen. He ran back inside their room, only to find her body wrapped in funeral clothes. "Rapunzel! Rapunzel!" _

"Rapunzel!" he said, dreaming, sleepily.

"Eugene! Eugene!" Rapunzel called to awaken him. His eyelids fluttered open. "Eugene, wake up and give me our daughter before you drop her."

He was so elated that she was alive, that he hopped into bed beside her. With their daughter in his arms, she had a headful of wavy, brown hair, just like her daddy. And their son had the most beautiful golden locks they had ever seen. Even more beautiful than Rapunzel's hair before Eugene chopped it off.

"So," Eugene started, "have you come upon any names you like for our children?"

"I like Serena for our daughter and Sylvester, keeping in the 'S' theme, for our son."

"Beautiful, although I'm not crazy about Sylvester. Maybe it'll grow on me. But you know what the problem with two babies are, don't you?"

"No. What?"

"We need to buy another crib." Just like Eugene. His mind was constantly on money.

Rapunzel just giggled.

A/N - I hope this chapter makes everyone happy with the decision that I made; to make her have fraternal twins instead of just one.


End file.
